


liquescimus

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, ITS ALSO RUSHED, Not Beta Read, SO, Sad Ending, Sorry if this is bad, Very OOC, im sorry if its ooc, it's not shipping lol, phos is a DUMBASS, took me like 15 mins to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it is winter.schlatt notices, for some reason- he cannot sleep for the winter time.he goes on to help another gem in winter duties!wilbur schlatt mainly, but not romantic.basically episode 8/9 of land of the lustrous





	liquescimus

schlatt sees all the other gems getting ready for the winter season, the time to rest and sleep. they're all relaxing slowly, pieces of blankets being thrown around, soft and white. fancy outfits are shown by fellow friends. everyone is ready, and winter begins. the snowflakes drizzle outside, pouring in and scattering around beautifully. like a dashing painting, just new and fresh. schlatt admires it. it's wonderful, and new. he's quite happy to get some well-needed rest, losing his legs and aimlessly fighting around. however, for some reason, he can't sleep. he'd tried, but it couldn't work. traves said to him that it was possibly about his new quartz legs, that prevented him from sleeping due to the new weight being carried on. he didn't want to get rid of them, they were useful, and just stunning- the black and white colors mixing and swirling giving the extra touch of tiny sparkles of grey and brown. it made him feel powerful, though he was quite weak in scale, he felt powerful.

carson, the main manager, comes up to him, and looks at his current state. 

"schlatt, you're not sleeping, i'm assuming?"

schlatt nods.

"oh fuck. alright, i've got something good for you. could you help out with winter duties?"

winter duties? what was that? he'd never really experienced the winter as much. did he just have to throw snow off or something? what a bore.

"uhh, what are they?"

"simple stuff, getting rid of the large clumps and pieces of ice. you could learn more, and get some strength, you get what i mean?"

"huh. er, okay, then."

"ggreat.. though! you'll be with another gem. i personally don't know who, but i've only heard they awaken during the winter."

"alright, alright. i get it. thanks, carson, i'll see you.. in a season?"

carson nods, pointing to the door and rushes out to turn the lights out for the other gems and for himself. schlatt has no idea what he's getting into, realizing that he has no idea who this "other" gem was. but he was ready to be friends with them, and gain more strength and fighting skills to defeat the lunarians. he didn't want to end up like the others did. he remembers the memories of multiple gems getting crushed and stolen by the lunarians, the beautiful gem pokimane being broken. he remembers the certain gem refusing to not fight and picking up night duties, for her. looking inside the room, he sees the large bathtub. the strange liquid pours out, and he sees a gem slowly opening his eyes, making direct contact with him.

brown eyes, brown hair and strangely, the color of his broken gem shards are white. he smirks up, but frowns quickly.

"who are you, dude?" he says. light voice, perfect for singing.

"i'm schlatt. helping you with winter duties! nice to meet you! who are you, though?"

"wilbur, i handle winter duties. please don't be dumb."

"haha, well- i won't be dumb! not sure about you, though!"

"are you sure, dude? been handling this for years." he smiles, throwing a bit of the liquid on schlatt.

"you love to see it. and, the fuck is that liquid?"

"to perverse myself. you see, i only really awaken on winter. that's why, you've never seen me." 

he gets out of the bathtub, grabs the sword and the white gloves. schlatt realises his uniform his different, rather than his own black one, wilbur wears a white uniform. wilbur seems friendly, but a tad serious. schlatt doesn't mind, atleast he might enjoy this winter!

they both get on with winter duties. schlatt enjoys them, having fun with wilbur. they both are quite chaotic, managing to both fight against each other and still enjoy it. it's pretty cool viewing the winter in it's full potential. wilbur once told him of his experiences of winter- and how he would always wanted to see summer, and spring. however, due to his condition and stability he could never see the lush sun and the flowers grow. schlatt felt quite bad as wilbur was so restricted to a life, of always being alone and managing everything by himself being one of the weakest gems in hardness. he was quite cold at the start, but managed to get along and focus together as a duo. schlatt did however lose his arms, large shards braking and falling into a pit. wilbur didn't know what to do, so they both went back home to discuss with sensei on the options.

wilbur came, hiding his own broken arm and looked up at sensei.

"sensei, i apologise for this, but schlatt has broken both of his arms. this is my fault. i should've known better."

schlatt really didn't want wilbur to get the blame, but he suddenly realized wilbur wouldn't get into massive trouble, being the winter guardian. 

"however, i can get another material near the west port. gold."

"gold?"

"yes, it's malleable and very useful for you, it'll help."

and there they both were, walking to the west port. schlatt saw the sparkling gold spread around, and he quickly grabbed his arms and put them into the gold puddle. suddenly, the gold stretched and stretched, clamping on his own hands. he was over the fucking moon. it fitted perfectly, like a glove- but then it spread around without his control. wilbur stood behind him, looking shocked.

"wilbur, i can't control this, what the fuck..?"

".."

"schlatt, i don't know- maybe you should just- uh, well- i stay there for a wh-!" 

they didn't see the lunarian cloud before them. it quickly dived down, attempting to hit both of them. wilbur quickly grabbed his sword, his focus back in place. he looked at schlatt, looked at the gold spreading everywhere and his face in confusion and worry. but he couldn't help, he had to fight the lunarian. using his sword, he quickly ran and slashed a part of the lunarians body- but it quickly, quickly came back. he noticed the large shard, the pieces of ice would help. collecting those, he used them to quickly make his way to the lunarian, and slashed the middle part of its head.

however, it didn't leave. the holes of the lunarian quickly shot up with small, tiny rose shards- at a quick pace, and hit wilburs arms and legs, causing them extreme damage to the point of breaking. but he didn't care. he knew this was the "new" gem that traves was talking about, the new one who would gather old gems and use them for attack instead of jewelry like they always did. maybe. he could gather pokimanes stunning rose sharda and bring them back- for help and research. gems could recover if enough were taken, so it would be a help. he grabbed the gems and smacked them, managing to break the lunarian. the impact broke his arm, and his leg- but he was still there. walking back, gem shards on the snow- he saw the large gold block.

"uh, schlatt? you good there?"

"wilbur? i have no idea what's going on. the fucking gold is spreading, is this even normal?"

"well, i'll try to get you out. one second"

"the fuck?! no, don't! you're gonna damage me! maybe you, but me! i don't wanna look scratched, you know!"

schlatt saw wilburs face behind the small area of space, noticing his look of determination. he saw his gem peeking out of his cracks, the damage on him was amazing. he seemed so willing to help, even in a damaged state. he saw wilbur grabbing the gold, trying to break it.

"look, it might work, besides the lunarians aren't here. i managed to defe-"

the arrow comes.

shards break. simply, gone. wilburs face is in shock, and it all falls apart. schlatt sees.

everything is ruined. everything from wilbur, is gone. beautiful white shards spread around, glistening and shining. 

"fuck, fuck. am i blind?" wilbur whispers.

"yo, dude- wilbur, WILBUR. we can sort this out. we can, sensei will know, dude, just stay, what the fuck?"

"hey. it'll be okay. you're here for winter, i guess." he looks up.

"schlatt, take care of winter, you fucking idiot." he smiles, and it stops.

schlatt sees the lunarians come, gathering his body. they all smile. it's terrifyingly beautiful. he can't take it anymore.

come on, he thinks, staring at the gold claiming him. if you are me, fucking help me out. 

come on, he fucking whispers, you're me. fucking help me. go on, help me out. 

the lunarians slowly walk off. shards are still there. 

you're me, you're me. fucking

gold explodes. gold everywhere, and schlatt breathes. the lunarians look back, and notice, the disaster incoming towards them. 

the grabs the sword, grabs it like wilbur does, and runs. runs and runs, speeding up- the arms becoming one with him and grow to make a ladder.

the lunarians drift off, but he cannot see or think. his main focus is to throw, to throw the stupid sword and get wilbur back- get everyone back, get his stupid duels back-

the gold ladder stops.

he falls.

sensei is here, managing to grab him.

"he's gone. wilbur is gone. what the fuck?"

wilbur is gone.

spring comes. 


End file.
